janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Petra and Rafael
Petra & Rafael is a relationship on Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Yael Grobglas and Justin Baldoni. About Petra and Rafael had ill beginnings. They met at a business dinner, which Petra attended with her new fiancé, LachlanChapter Four. Rafael originally set his sights on Petra to humiliate Lachlan and they ended up getting married – fairly quicklyChapter Sixteen – Rafael asks Petra if she thought he proposed too soon.. Halfway through his cancer treatment Rafael realised what kind of life he was living and wanted to divorce PetraPilotChapter Two. His decision is cemented when he discovers that Petra cheated on him. Petra wanted him back until Rafael, following Petra's self-insemination with his last illegally obtained sample, tells her that there is no way it's going to happen, even if he is not involved with JaneChapter Twenty-Six. Petra is then finally able to move on – aside from the fact that she is carrying what she believes to be Rafael's twin daughters. Yet she and Rafael miraculously get closer and bond over the pregnancy, culminating in Rafael kissing Petra, but Petra stops it saying she's not a second choice. They are now co-parents of twins Anna and Elsa, but after being paralyzed and Rafael sleeping with Anežka, Petra returns to her scheming ways and threatens Rafael, saying she is done being nice. Eventually, Rafael realizes this is due to Petra experiencing PTSD after the trauma of being incarcerated in her own body and he helps her out. In 2020, they are successfully co-parenting, when Rafael discovers that he has feelings for Petra again. While hesitant about starting something again, Petra eventually decides to take a chance and they get back together. Soon afterward, Petra admits that she doesn't really have feelings for Rafael and that she just wanted a chance to end things on her terms. Rafael is hurt and angry, but they move past it and close out their romantic relationship for good. Divorce Rafael chooses to follow his sister's advice but has a hard time with it. He ultimately decides to give Petra another chance upon Jane's accidental pregnancy but tells Petra it's over once discovering that she was having an affair with Roman Zazo. Petra tries any means possible to get Rafael back, primarily motivated by the money she will receive from the prenup after 5 years of marriage, but also because she still does love Rafael, in spite of also having developed feelings for Roman. She even resorts to blackmailing and teaming up with Lachlan, but cedes when Rafael and Jane retort by discovering her true identity.Chapter Nine Petra resumes her relationship with LachlanChapter Eleven, who is helping her out but only to abandon her as payback for her betrayal of their engagement years prior.Chapter Thirteen Petra, scorned and, thanks to Miloš, in possession of a third of The Marbella, goes on the warpath once again and aims to hurt Rafael as much as possible, who has just lost his father.Chapter Fourteen Forced to work together to save the ailing Marbella, the two calm down a bit and Rafael asks Petra for advice following Jane's rejection of his proposal. While Petra is slowly finding herself falling for Roman's surfaced twin, Aaron, she realizes that it's actually Roman, who is still alive, but in spite of her warnings to Rafael, is abducted by Roman.Chapter Seventeen Petra escapes with the help of Michael, and reaches out to Rafael for comfort, but is rejected again, which drives her back to her dangerous mother.Chapter Eighteen Rafael himself rejects Jane following his first meeting in years with his estranged mother, who abandoned him.Chapter Nineteen Even though Rafael has rejected Petra many times, she holds out hope for a reunion for them. Rafael flirts with her to get rid of her for good and, once she realizes this, Petra withholds that Rafael had another recently discovered 'sample' left.Chapter Twenty-Two After speaking to Luisa, Petra believes she and Rafael have another real chance and she self-inseminates with the sample, leaving her pregnant. Rafael is horrified to discover this amidst the crisis of having his newborn son abducted, then returned and his rivalry with Michael to win back Jane. Rafael is, of course, furious with Petra for illegally obtaining and withholding his sample and getting pregnant without his consent. He tells Petra the truth, that he was flirting with her to get rid of her. Petra continues her quest to keep Jane and Rafael apart by trying to team up with Michael once more, but Michael is uninterested. Expecting To ensure Miloš doesn't harm her or her family, Petra agrees to enter into a loveless union with Miloš, who wants to marry her to have a cover to continue his criminal operations from the US. Still, Petra feels alone in her situation and convinces Jane to get her mother released from prison, while Rafael is continually unaware of Miloš' threats to her. Petra's focus is on getting Miloš arrested, which she does successfully with her mother. Petra and Rafael discover that Petra is having twins and slowly start getting along over the latter half of 2015. Meanwhile, after being rejected by Jane again, Rafael starts dating. After her mother kills Ivan, Petra is overwhelmed with guilt at helping to bury the body, which affects her pregnancy. Rafael demands she tell him what is going on and Petra confesses everything to him: *How she held Ivan hostage *That she covered up Magda pushing Alba down the stairs *About being forced to marry Miloš *Magda killing Ivan and Petra helping her bury him *And the grenades they threw in the ocean Complicated Rafael tells Petra he will help her get Magda out of her life and they succeed in doing so, after finding evidence that Magda lied about the crime scene, which gets Magda arrested. Petra is still stressed and experiences some bleeding, which has her put on bed rest. Rafael tries to hire nurses to help out but Petra fires them all, revealing to Rafael that they were too sunny about her condition, as she worries she will lose the twins, the way she did last time she was pregnant. Rafael takes it upon himself to care for Petra's needs and they choose the names for their girls. Petra is confronted with her past when an artist, who was having her wedding at The Marbella, whom Rafael also knew, pulls her business, which the hotel sorely needs. Initially thinking this is because of the defamatory 'Curse Of The Solanos' article, they are both surprised to discover that Petra had an encounter with the artist years back, when she was married to Rafael. This prompts Petra to do anything to secure the wedding will take place at the Marbella, to prove to the world that she is not a trophy wife, as the artist thinks and also has chosen to depict in her artwork. Rafael says he doesn't see her that way, but Petra reminds him how they met and he counters by telling her he loved how insistently thorough she was when it came to business. Petra agrees to let the artist display her "Petra the Trophy Wife" work at The Marbella and gives the artist a free wedding at the hotel, feeling that she can do this because she's no longer the scheming "man-eater" she used to act like. This experience brings them closer and Rafael kisses Petra, who stops it asking him if he's truly over Jane. Moving on, Petra reiterates to him that she's not a second choice and refuses to start anything when he's clearly in love with Jane and Rafael briefly neglects Petra. Petra gives birth to the twins at the hospital, with Jane's support, as Rafael's stuck in traffic and everyone meets Anna & Ellie for the first time. Parenting Petra experiences post-partum depression, which she discovers with support from Jane. Petra seeks medical help and is treated with medicine and rest, while Rafael is supporting and helping her. Anežka's arrival causes a bit of mayhem, as she's traumatized by her youth in an orphanage and not that socially adept, making her work as a waitress at The Marbella slightly chaotic. Petra stands up for her at every turn to Rafael. Petra is hurt to discover that there's a difference between Mateo's and the girls' trust funds, furthering the narrative that she feels like Rafael's second choice to Jane. When Rafael's brother gets him arrested, Petra assumes Rafael will lean on Jane, but he actually takes Petra's advice. After seeing Jane walk down the aisle and marry someone else, Rafael asks Petra again if she's sure they can't start something — she says yes and they sleep together. Except it's not Petra, but actually Anežka! Anežka At first, Anežka is keeping Petra in locked-in syndrome at the hospital and falling for Rafael, but when he rejects her, her reaction is thunderous and she returns to her scheme with Magda to ruin Rafael. Rafael notices that "Petra" seems to be able to deal with the twins more and tells her that he was worried she couldn't be a mother, while they visit "Anežka" in the hospital. Eventually, though, Rafael finds her behavior suspicious, following Jane's voicing her concern and he sets up a camera to spy on Anežka. Petra finally escapes captivity on her own and Anežka cowers in the face of Petra's wrath. Petra threatens Rafael that she is done being nice after nobody noticed it wasn't really her and she starts spying on everyone via hidden cameras. Rafael discovers that Petra suffers from PTSD after being trapped by Anežka and they make amends. Although Petra is saddened by the girls' rejection of her as she's been gone for so long, she keeps trying to connect with her daughters. After a while she succeeds, but panics when Rafael announces he has to go to prison. Petra is dead set against it at first, although, after a successful night caring for the girls and Mateo by herself, she accepts that, although it will be tough, Rafael must do what is right. Reunion Three years later, Petra has worked incessantly to rebrand The Marbella and is the mother of two very competent and caring twin girls. She and Rafael successfully co-parent together, although Petra stays very alert concerning Rafael's possible favoritism of Jane and Mateo. She soon admits that she's been having a fling with the hotel's neighbor and competition, Chuck Chesser, and Rafael is surprised. Petra tries to assure herself it's nothing serious, but in reality, finds herself falling for Chuck. Although she's adamant that she and Chuck have nothing in common and tries to stay away, Petra surprises herself by making every effort to start something real with him, even enlisting Rafael's help to win him back. Unbeknownst to Petra, Rafael is starting to have feelings for her again and he soon tells her. History 2010 After being in the US for two years, following Miloš' attack on Magda, Petra meets Rafael just after getting engaged to Lachlan. While Rafael sets his sights on Petra after being passed over for a promotion by his father in favor of Lachlan, it is actually Petra who plots to land 'the bigger fish' Rafael Solano, as part of her plan with her mother to get rich and stay in the US. The snag in their plan hits when Petra finds herself falling in love with Rafael. 2011 Petra and Rafael marry and Petra soon finds herself pregnant with a boy, but sadly loses the baby.Chapter Five After this personal tragedy, another one follows when Rafael is diagnosed with cancer. 2013 Halfway through his treatment, after a heart-to-heart with Luisa, Rafael vows to change the course of his life and stop living in fear of failure, which includes his marriage to Petra. For the remainder of his treatment Rafael stays with Petra, partially out of guilt over their relationship, but Luisa reminds him that he doesn't owe anyone anything and encourages him to follow his heart. Not long after, Petra starts cheating on Rafael with Roman Zazo. Quotes Photos :Petra and Rafael/Gallery References }} Category:Romances